People are increasingly relying on computers and other electronic devices to manage various types of content and information. For example, users are increasing utilizing portable computing devices such as smart phones and tablet computers to manage their upcoming appointments, contact lists, and pending tasks. In many cases, a computing device will require a user to unlock the device and navigate to an application that the user can open to view certain types of data, such as the user's schedule for the day. Such an approach can be at least inconvenient for a busy user who must continually perform these steps to determine upcoming events. Further, the content managed by the device is often not correlated or accessible in a way that is useful to the user, as a user often has to open and navigate between multiple applications to correlate various dates, times, and action items or event occurrences.